It's Gonna Be Me- Dance Video
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Dance Video Of N*SYNC's "It's Gonna Be Me" Featuring The Ronins


It's Gonna Be Me  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ronin Warriors, it belongs to Sunrise, inc.. I also don't own N*SYNC or their song "It's Gonna Be Me". I'm not fond of the song, but figured it'd make a cool video. Anyway, thanks for reading my stuff!  
  
  
  
  
  
You might've been hurt, babe.  
That ain't no lie.  
  
The Ronins stand together. Ryo is in front, crouched low, wearing an unbuttoned white business shirt and jeans. On his right is Rowen, who is looking at the screen with a serious expression, one hand on his hip, and he's wearing a white tank-top, a dark-blue and red jacket and jeans. On his left is Cye, who is standing, one hand to his side, the other in a peace sign, and he's wearing a light-blue t-shirt and black shorts that go down to his knees. Behind Rowen is Sage, who is leaning against the wall, an almost-seductive smile on his face, wearing a forest-green shirt with sleeves that go to his elbows and black jeans (I know, I know, but he'd look so good in that get-up!). Behind Cye is Kento, who is in a body-builder's pose, wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans that are cut off at the knee.  
  
You've seen 'em all come and go, oh.  
I remember you told me,  
That it made you believe in-  
  
The Ronins break apart, each going a different way.  
  
No man, No cry,  
Maybe that's why.  
  
Single on Ryo, who's standing with his back to a brick wall. He smiles as he moves to the beat, his tiger-blue eyes burning like the heat in the middle of a candle-flame.  
  
Every little thing I do,  
Never seems enough for you,  
You don't wanna lose it again,  
But I'm not like them.  
  
Single on Cye, who dances a few slower moves while smiling widely at the screen. His sea-green eyes look like the ocean when the sun is shining. He winks.  
  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody,  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me.  
  
Single on Kento, who's sitting backwards on a chair, tapping his foot to the beat of the music, smiling like a hyena. His blue-black eyes remind the viewer of the bottom of a steep cliff.  
  
You've got no choice babe,  
But to move on, You know,  
There ain't no time to waste, 'Cuz you're just,  
Too blind to see.  
  
Single on Sage, who is leaning against the wall, his smile definately quite catching. His pale-lavender eyes look like an amethyst crystal in the beams of the sun.  
  
But in the end you know it's gonna be me,  
You can't deny,  
So just tell me why.  
  
Single on Rowen, who is dancing lightly to the tune, his body moving along with the beat, a wide smile alighting on his features. His eyes are a deep midnight-blue, akin to the sky at midnight on a moonless and starless night. He winks at the screen, still dancing as he does so.  
  
Every little thing I do,  
Never seems enough for you,  
You don't wanna lose it again,  
But I'm not like them.  
  
Focus on Ryo, who is standing between Kento and Cye. Kento looks at him and nods, a mischeivous smile on his face. Ryo returns the nod. Cye looks at them for a long moment before jumping up and landing on Kento's shoulders, the backflip completed. Kento looks up at him briefly before Ryo steps forward and pokes Cye, who promptly falls down. Ryo laughs, and Kento shoots him a dangerous look. Cye gets up. The three break apart.  
  
Baby, When you finally,  
Get to love somebody,  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me.  
  
Focus on Rowen, who walks up to Sage. Sage grins and winks at Rowen. Rowen looks at him for only a second before smiling widely and doing a double-backflip and landing on his feet behind where Sage was at the exact moment when Sage does the same move to land just behind where Rowen was. Rowen and Sage turn back to each other and bow, then break apart.  
  
There comes a day,  
When I'll be the one.  
  
Single on Ryo, who dances seductively while still in a crouch, little flames licking his arms and legs. He smiles as he does the moves. He holds out one hand, and a flame lights in his palm. It grows to lick around his whole body. Then, he rises, the flame dissappates.  
  
You'll see,  
It's gonna.... It's gonna be me.  
  
Single on Cye, who dances at a medium pace. As he dances, a streamline of water wraps around his body, doing the same moves he is. It twists around his body, like a snake. He holds his hand out to the water, and a tear-shaped oversized-droplet appears in his hand. It glows a steady, water-blue color. Suddenly the water dissappears, as Cye stops dancing. Cye stands there, alone, his hair wet and his clothes sticking, soggy, to his body.  
  
All that I do,  
Is not enough for you.  
  
Single on Kento, who dances in several quick moves. As he dances, little peices of rock stir, rising into the air around him, along with dirt and lots and lots of dust. It creates a veritable snake of rocks and earth around his body. He holds his hand out towards the screen, and a small, orange-glowing rock appears in his open hand. He stops dancing and closes his hand. When he opens his hand, the rock is gone. He swipes a hand at his hair, knocking out dust and dirt, and a few pebbles.  
  
Don't wanna lose it,  
But I'm not like that.  
  
Single on Sage, who dances in the lightening-quick, graceful movements of one who is well trained in agility and thus able to do such complex moves. A light surrounds him, golden brilliance surrounding him. His pale-lavender eyes seem to glow of a light all their own as he continues the dance. He holds out his hand, and a bright light forms there. Then, just as suddenly as it was there, the light dissappears and Sage continues his dance. Then, he drops quickly into a crouching position as the light dims back to normal, the brilliant golden glow gone.  
  
When finally you get to love,  
Guess what, Guess what?  
  
Single on Rowen, who dances in slow but complex movements, slowly gaining momentum. As he speeds up his pace, the air around him begins to stir, blowing harder for the speed that he is moving. Suddenly, he is no longer in front of the wall but surrounded by stars and planets. He holds out his hand, and a brilliant star appears in his palm. He blinks and the star dissappears. He continues his dance. Then he drops down into a kneel, his hands on the ground to either side of him, the background returning to normal as he does so.  
  
Every little thing I do,  
Never seems enough for you,  
You don't wanna lose it again,  
But I'm not like them.  
  
The guys gather again, each doing their own dance routine still. Then they stop dancing, each one's element returning to them. Flames lick at Ryo, water dances with Cye, the Earth surrounds Kento, light glows from Sage, and stars dance around Rowen.  
  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody,  
Guess what?  
  
They stop. Ryo tugs absently at a burnt sleeve, Cye brushes back his wet auburn hair, Kento shakes his head sending pebbles and dust flying, Sage blinks to clear the light from his vision, and Rowen looks at the screen, dazed.  
  
It's gonna be me.  
  
At this last line, each of the Ronin's hold out their hands and their elements materialize there, like before. In Ryo's palm is a small flame, in Cye's is a teardrop-shaped drop of water, in Kento's is a softly glowing stone, in Sage's is a ball of bright light, and in Rowen's is a dark-blue glowing star.  
They each hold their elements towards the screen as the music stops playing. 


End file.
